I'll Grow To Know
by mental dance party
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me thrice, I just might cut your balls off. In which Blaine is a complete idiot and is indecisive efw and Kurt has way too much internal battles with himself. CURRENTLY ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Grow To Know**

Needless to say, the car ride back to Dalton after the Gap Attack with Blaine, Wes and David was beyond awkward.

Blaine was grumbling and groaning everytime Wes or David spoke, which would usually involve their Valentine's Day plans.

Wes would roll his eyes and make a remark that subtly hinted the aforementioned flash mob and Blaine would bury his head in his hands.

Kurt would pretend to shift uncomfortably, as an excuse to scoot closer to Blaine.

He never noticed, since he was to busy crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Wes' head.

And in some instances, he would poke at Blaine's shoulder playfully, announcing on how Wes was just being stupid, as per usual whenever Wes would sputter out a relatively insensitive comment.

Blaine softened every time he did this, mumbling a "Thank you,".

Until of course, Wes would again retort something that would enrage him.

David would flash Wes a knowing look every time this happened, a smirk and a raised eyebrow involved. Wes would purse his lips, every time he felt David's gaze, shaking his head, the same thought running through their minds;

_Why are they not fucking yet_?

* * *

><p><strong>Meet me at the Lima Bean asap? -B<strong>

Kurt raised an eyebrow, still a little, well, confused from the Gap Attack, that happened no less than two hours ago.

He didn't know what to feel. He was angry, a little amused and a little...dare he say it - empathetic in Blaine's situation.

He _did _experience first hand said situation.

But, a coffee 'date' (note the use of quotation marks. Blaine was still a little uncomfortable with the concept - at least with Kurt) after he'd been rejected by a guy he supposedly loved?

This could be interesting.

Feeling rather hopeful, he texted back:

**I'll be there in five minutes. x**

He added the 'x' for hope.

And maybe a little confidence.

* * *

><p>"<em>I really, really care about you<em>" Blaine had said in the coffee shop.

Kurt groaned, rolling on his bed yet again, staring, or rather, _glaring _at the cream ceiling of his dorm.

Now he had to look forward to spending Valentine's Day single, dancing alongside the boy he loved as the Warblers harmonized to something that would remind him that he was single and frankly, he was going to spend his Valentine's Day this year a little heartbroken.

"_I don't wanna screw this up_,"

As soon as the words were replayed, Kurt snatched his pillow, punching it repeatedly, growling deep in his throat.

Blaine - so - _smack _- stupid! - _smack _- that - _smack _- fucking - _SMACK _- IDIOT! - _SMACK _- STUPID FUCKING - _SMACK _- PERFECT IDIOT - **SMACK**.

_Stupid Blaine always caring about my fucking feelings_, Kurt thought angrily, tears brimming his eyes. He looked up, taking a shaky breath. So what if Kurt did get hurt? It would've been nice to know there was something between them ultimately special rather than to have nothing at all.

"_Don't they get together in the end?_"

Kurt lets out a frustrated huff, throwing his pillow back against the headboard. Stupid, perfect Blaine. He remembered that one night clearly. Blaine had mentioned that he'd never watched When Harry Met Sally and they decided to watch it together.

Needless to say, platonic cuddling was present and so was unresolved tension (that may or may not be sexual).

Telling Blaine in the coffee shop wasn't something he'd planned. Okay, maybe it was the ideal place, but it wasn't exactly _how_ he had wanted it. In his mind, there wasn't a Jeremiah, that's for sure (It _did _however involve a song number that involved, say, Les Mis). He kind of wanted Blaine to admit them first, if he was being honest.

He _knew _Blaine had feelings for him.

He sensed it.

In every touch, in every coffee 'date', and -

"Kurt?" a knock on the door, an all-too familiar voice asked.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Blaine" he said casually, as he opened the door.

"Warblers practice in five minutes" Blaine said, forearm against the doorframe, slightly flushed "We're doing Silly Love Songs, by the way"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" Kurt replied snarkily "And you could've texted me"

"Aw," Blaine chuckles "Where's the fun in that? Wes'll probably make us rehearse it till midnight. I at least want _some _time with my best friend"

_Best friend_, Kurt gulps, _right._

"Let's go," Kurt insisted, straightening his blazer.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had an epiphany.<p>

Right there and then, that Warblers practice.

They were given a five-minute break and spent it wandering around the room empty spacious room merely occupied by white dress shirt and tie-clad school boys.

Jeff and Nick had fallen asleep on each other almost immediately Wes announced the break, adorably so. Thad was sprawled on the floor, muttering how he'd never thought doo-wopping for five hours straight could result to extreme exhaustion. Trent and David were moaning about how Wes was slowly torturing them to death by show choir.

And Kurt, barely breaking a sweat, was sipping his Pellegrino as he watched Blaine and Greg, chatting and laughing at the corner of the room, a hand on a knee or shoulder every now and then.

He choked on mid-sip as he came to a realization.

Blaine didn't want to be involved with Kurt romantically, no matter what the circumstances were.

Whether he was the only one who sided with him in one of his ridiculous ideas or if he was the only shoulder he could cry on.

He was only and merely going to be Blaine's best friend.

He was only going to watch from the sidelines Blaine flirting or serenading another guy, becoming his boyfriend, watching them go off to some college in Michigan or something and attend their stupid wedding -

The back of his eyes burnt but he indignantly tucked his water bottle back in his bag, chin high and legs crossed.

No way was he going to cry over a boy.

Especially one who didn't love him back.

"Okay guys, from the top!" Wes said, practically bouncing to the center of the room.

Several people groaned and grumbled and spewed out threats of leaving the Warblers and gavel mutilation.

Kurt blinked, seeing Blaine flash a tired, _how-are-you-doing? _smile to Kurt's direction.

He turned away quickly.

He was going to get over Blaine Anderson soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The title's inspired by Charlene Kaye's "Skin and Bones" which features Darren Criss, and it's also one of my favorite songs. And I'm fi<strong>**nally starting a muti-chapter fic. I don't really have much to say except it would make me burst of happiness and joy and Klainebows and unicorns if you reviewed or left an idea.**

**+ mental dance party **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Grow To Know:**

_Chapter Two._

Operation I've-Got-To-Get-Over-That-Douchebag-Blaine had finallly come to order.

At least for the first hours before and during his sleep.

There was a knock on Kurt's door Valentine's Day morning.

He opened it and swiveled his head only to see a pajama-clad Blaine strutting back to his own dorm.

He frowned as he looked down. A Hallmark card and a steaming hot cup of what seemed to be his self-indulgent coffee drink. He took a sip to check. A full-fat venti hazelnut latté with all the works, just like he loved it.

A bright pink Post-It was stuck to the side, a candy heart "Be Mine" taped to it.

**Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt :) And yes, of course I remembered this was your favorite. - Blaine**

Kurt smiled warmly but then caught onto it. No, no, no.

This wasn't, _wasn't _part of the plan!

He was just falling deeper in love with Blaine Anderson than he already was or had managed to get out of.

Dammit.

He pocketed the small "Be Mine" and walked over to the side of his desk.

He threw the Valentine's card because - Hallmark? Really?

He decided to drink from the cup halfway mainly because at a certain point, he'd realized he had to stop this little crush and pining-over Blaine.

Just look at him. He just drank a week's worth of calories because of _a boy_.

He flicked the cup over to his trash bin and groaned.

He had to stop this madness.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Hey! Over here, man!"<p>

Kurt raises an eyebrow before he heads over to Wes, David and Blaine's table and slips easily into the only chair available.

And just his luck, it's beside Blaine Anderson, who was poking and prodding on his chicken until he felt Kurt's shoulder brush past his.

"Good morning," he grinned "Did ya like it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The coffee and the card of course," he shrugs, before sipping onto his glass of water.

"Oh." Kurt "It was nice"

Translation: It was the nicest thing any _boy _has done to me in my life on _Valentine's Day _and you snuck out to the Lima Bean just to get me coffee? You are _divine_! Can we please just get married in New York or Paris but honestly it doesn't really matter which as long as I get a say in the color scheme?

"Thanks," Kurt says, unable to stop his face from smiling,

That only makes Blaine smile back and fuck, goddamn it all, his smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," he says then leans in to whisper "Who knows what's in store today, huh?"

Kurt cleared his throat before he starts on his salad, only to initiate an internal battle with himself.

_Crap, he's fucking fine._

_That is totally irrelevant!_

_But - it - it - he's so -_

_Annoying? Sickeningly dapper? Infuriating? Choose one of the three._

_He's beautiful!_

_That wasn't one of the choices!_

"You all right there, Kurt?" David asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Of course," Kurt said, before forcefully stabbing a tomato, the collision of porcelain and steel making them jump "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, really" David replies, hiding a chuckle "Eat up. We'll be performing all day"

Kurt snorted, shoving the leafy bundle in his mouth and chewed animalistically.

_Okay, who was the idiot who suggested we perform sappy tunes all Monday?_

Kurt swallowed.

_Oh yeah. Me._

He gazed at the frowns around him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're pretty much scaring us just by eating your breakfast, no." Wes says feebly.

Kurt blinks. "I'm really not that hungry" he says quietly as he pushes his plate away.

Wes and David look at each other when Kurt rises and turns away.

Blaine's face is contorted in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" he asks.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt exited his French classroom, he took a detour to his dorm and claimed he's pick up a book.<p>

Kurt checks his watch.

Mercedes would probably be at lunch by now.

In times of danger, or boy trouble, he always found it to be a wise decision to call a girl. Specifically Mercedes. (Rachel was when he was desperate).

He whips out his iPhone and presses it against his ear. Hopefully, a conversation with his best friend was worth skipping Biology.

It took a couple of rings before Mercedes answered.

"Kurt! Hey!"

He beams out of fondness as he replies back an equally eager "Hi 'Cedes"

"How's Dalton? How are _youuu_? How're you and Blaine? Are you getting it on yet or do I have to kick that white boy's ass?" she chuckles a little.

"Classes are way more difficult. Just peachy. Non-existent romantically. Single as ever." he lets out a dramatic sigh as he plops down on his unmade bed.

He frowns at the navy duvet, centering himself. He hears Mercedes let out a sigh.

"So, how's the all-too exciting McKinley High treating you?" he tries to make it sound sarcastic but fails, making it sound wistful.

He can't help it. He misses his friends, he misses Mr. Schue, he misses wearing _his _clothes...hell, he even misses all the drama.

The Warblers weren't the same. They were too traditional, as spontaneous as a rock, and just plain boring.

And what was that other thing? Oh yeah.

He never got any solos.

And the doo-wopping?

Would it _kill _them to at the very least skip around every once in a while?

Good Lord.

"Like watching a soap, only worse. It's real" Mercedes says "Quinn's cheating on Sam with Finn, but being the completely oblivious and doting boyfriend, he doesn't believe a thing any of us says."

"Finn?" Kurt almost cried "I'm going to smack some sense into that boy. He's being a total jerk. Especially after what happened last year"

Mercedes lets out a soft "mhm," before saying "How about you, boo? Tension free in Two-Step City?"

"Ha!" Kurt snorts "Pretty petty on your level, though"

"Damn," Mercedes breathes out "Drama is like oxygen to a diva. If you stay at Dalton any longer, who knows when you'll be crawling out breathless. We miss you so much."

_If you stay at Dalton any longer...we miss you so much_, Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and replayed his best friend's words over and over. He did think Dalton was peaceful. And he did enjoy the fact that he wasn't getting slushied or pushed into lockers.

But he was, metaphorically. He was caged and he missed going home every day to Carole's cooking, Burt's warm eyes, Finn's goof (who, as soon as he got home, would get a good smack on the face) and not just every weekend. He missed going to Glee Club to witness break ups, make ups, and screaming fits. He lived like a real teenager there and got to be himself, unlike at Dalton, where he was forced to fit into the mould of the prim and proper gentleman. His stomach tightened.

"Baby? You there?"

Mercedes' comforting voice loosened the feeling, before he even felt the back of his eyes burning.

"Yeah, I have to go to class" he supplied hurriedly "Bye, 'Cedes"

"Bye, Kurt. I miss you"

Kurt sighs out as he manages a small "I miss you too"

They hang up leaving Kurt to a mind full of thoughts and an empty feeling in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter, whoo! Sorry this took a week for me to upload. Definitely not writer's block, trust me. I have the next several chapters planned out. Thank you for the alertsfavorites/reviews, guys! You're all amazing :)**

**Also, follow me on Twitter (twitter . com / christiajunina) or Tumblr (mentaldanceparty . tumblr . com). Shameless self-whoring, I know.**

**Review! **

**+ mental dance party**


End file.
